Rosario Duelist
by CallaLillyG
Summary: The characters of Yugioh in the world of Rosario Vampire. Yaoi so don't like don't read. When Yami is going to the only school that will accept him. But what happens when he encounters a vampire on his fist day? "Wait this is a school for monsters!" If they find out he's a human he's dead. Can he get through fours years of this, and make it out alive? Rating may go up later.
1. Chapter 1

Lily: Hey Guys! Here's my new fic! Hope you like it!

Calla: Am I in it?

Lily: not his chapter but you are later.

Yami: you made me sound like a perve!

Yugi: Lilly does not own Rosario Vampire or Yugioh; if she did there would be a lot more yaoi in both.

Rosario Vamp. Crossover Chapter 1

Atem Senen, just an average teenager, he was good looking but in every other way he was totally average. He was a Strait `C' student, But he had never expected to fail all of his high school entrance exams. So his Aunt and Uncle found a school that didn't have an entrance exam to admit students.

So here he is, sitting in a bus on his way to his new school; Yokai Academy, his new school and home for the next four years*.

His thought were interrupted by the buss drive who asked, "Entering Yokai Academy huh?"

"Uh Yeah" He said back nervously. I mean hey this guy was creepy looking.

"I you said your goodbyes." He said chuckling to himself.

"Wait what?"

"Well we're here" He said as he slammed on the brakes throwing Atem out of his seat.

He got out of the bus and looked at his surroundings, it reminded him of some Halloween fair or something, and it was creeping him out. An old school house could be seen in the distance.

As Atem stepped of the bus the drive said one last thing, "Take a good long look kid, that may be the last thing you ever see." And with that he closed the door and drove away, leaving a scared and confused Atem in his wake.

"Wait! What do you mean last thing I'll ever see?" He yelled out in vain.

Well I guess that's the school he thought looking out over the landscape. Wow it's pretty far, better start walking.

"HEY, LOOK OUT!" someone yelled behind him, but not with enough time.

"Ow! Hey were did this bike come from?" He said. There was now a bike caught in some bushes a few feet away.

Hey this is soft? What is my hand on?

He looked down to see this boy beneath him and his hand was currently against his inner thigh. He quickly took his hand back.

The kid opened his eyes revealing an amethyst color that was quite beautiful. He looked a Lot like Atem however his starfish like hair was rimmed in purple, not red like Atem's and his bangs were a lot more calm than Atem's lightning bolt like spikes.

"Oh, I'm soooo sorry!" he said, panicking. "Get dizzy when I don't eat in the morning."

"No problem, he said now moving to a sitting position as this boy moved to all fours leaning towards him.

"Oh, wow, you're blood I can smell it." He said, leaning toward Atem.

"Uhhhh….."

CHOMP. This boy bit Atem's neck and began to suck his blood. It took him a few seconds to register then he shoved the boy off him.

"Ooooooowwww!" He yelled grabbing at his wound.

"I'm so sorry! I'm Yugi by the way, and again I really don't know what came over me." He said apologetically.

"I would never do that if I….."

He was cute off by Atem, "Weren't a vampire? Like afraid of garlic, and holy water kind of vampire?" He said in shock.

"Ummm, yes, but I have to say, your blood is really yummy." Yugi said.

Atem blushed slightly.

"So um do you not like vampires?" Yugi asked him.

"What? Me? Not like vampires? I love vampires!" He said still in shock.

He went and grabbed his bike from the bushes, "Oh I'm so relieved! Now we can be friends! I was worried seeing as I'm new here."

"Oh, don't worry I'm new here too. Oh I'm Atem Senen. But I prefer to be called Yami" He added hastily.

"Okay Yami, lets meet up after the opening ceremony." He said cheerfully.

So together walked towards the haunted house looking school.

*A.N. I know that Japanese schools have three years of high school, but seeing as I have no idea how the school systems in japan work, I am modeling the school system and time after an average American school system.

So what do you guys think? I love Reviews and constructive criticism. ALL FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED SO DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME. Okay that's it! See ya next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Lily: Wow, not even a week has gone by and I got a new chapter! I'm on a roll!

Yami: Mhmmm, yeah, it's not that great of an accomplishment.

Lily: Yami, don't be so mean, or I'll torture you!

Yami: *sweat drop* Umm what do you mean?

Lily: I have to think about it I'll let you know when this chapter is over.

Yami: Yugi! Help me!

Yugi: Lily does not own Rosario Vampire or Yugioh.

Rosario Vamp. Cross. Chapter 2

Yami was in a medium sized class room where everyone was chatting, and then the teacher walked in.

She was a fairly attractive woman in her late 20's. She had bright orange hair and Black accents and tips. Part of her hair stuck up in such a way that it looked like she had droopy cat ears.

"Hello Class! I am your home room teacher Mrs. Nekonome, and as I am sure you all know….. This is a school for monsters!" She said cheerfully.

School for monsters?! What? Yami was freaking out, but tried not to let it show.

"Now whether you like it or not humans run this world. And the monster community's goal is to peacefully coexist with them. That is the mission of this school." She said matter-of-factly.

Wait is she joking? She can't be serious! He said to himself still freaking out.

"So rule number one is this: Retain your human appearance! You must realize that the best way to survive in the human world is to blend in with the humans." She said.

"Does everyone understand? So now for rule number two! To practice the art of disguise, do not reveal your true self to anyone. Not even the students." She continued.

"But miss, can't we just eat all the humans? Starting with all the cuties?' A kid with wild white hair asked, causing some chuckles to come from the class.

Oh nice buddy, real nice Yami thought to himself.

The teacher chuckled a little too, before she returned to a more professional tone, "of course you can, that is if you want to be chased after by an angry mob with torches and pitch forks!"

The teen just looked unfazed by the comment while some of the other kids grimaced.

"But don't worry about humans, because everyone at this school, the faculty and students are monsters just like you" She said, ever cheerful.

"And besides" she continued, "This school is in the border lands so no human has ever even seen this place."

She had a thoughtful expression on then said, "Well, ever seen it and lived that is."

So if they find out I'm a human then they'll ki-ki-kill me? Oh I do not like this school, he said to himself.

Yami was remembering something his uncle said about the new school, a sign form heaven; yeah that's what it was.

A few seconds later the door burst open, "Oh I'm sorry, please excuse me, I got lost in the halls after the opening ceremony"

"Don't worry, that's fine, just take any open seat" Mrs. Nekonome said.

Everyone was staring after Yugi, the guys and girls.

Yugi spotted Yami and gave him a hug, "Hi Yami! I'm so glad we're in the same class!"

Yami just sat there trying to come up with a response that sounded half way intelligent.

"Mhhmm, me too." He said, as Yugi sat down next to him.

A bunch of whispers erupted from the class, from the girls and guys.

"Hey, who's that guy?" a girl in that back yelled.

"Do they know each other?" a few others were starting to murmur.

"Why does he get to hug him?" another girl whined.

All the while Mrs. Nekonome was blissfully unaware, and continued on with her lesson.

The bell rang, and everyone left the class room. On the way out Yami felt someone grab his hand, when he looked he saw Yugi.

"Hey Yami, let's go explore the school during break. I hope our lockers are near each other's!" he said with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Umm, okay." Yami said.

Wow smooth Yami, real smooth he thought, mentally kicking himself for the dumb reply.

Yugi was dragging him down the hallway, and they were attracting a lot of attention.

Several comments were made by the groups of giggling girls standing in the hallways, and while Yami was painfully aware of everything the students were saying, it was like Yugi had gone deft to everyone but Yami.

"Hey Yami, what class do you have next?" Yugi asked, still walking and dragging him.

"Ummm…."

He didn't get to answer because Yugi had bumped into someone causing both of them to fall over like dominos.

"He watch where you're going" was the angry reply.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Yugi said, to a girl with brown hair and sharp green eyes.

"Wait, Yugi? Yugi Mouto?" The girl asked, and reached out to help him and Yami up.

"Calla?" he asked, his eyes brightened.

"Yeah, oh my god! Come here!" She said happily pulling Yugi into a hug. Unfortunately she dropped Yami in the process and he was once again on his ass.

They took a step back from each other.

"I didn't know you were going to Yokai" Yugi said.

"Well yeah, I haven't really talked to you since what two years ago?" She said.

Yami got up and brushed himself off. He felt awkward being there while the other two were conversing, and he didn't know what to say.

Calla finally noticed him, and looked Yami strait in the eye while saying, "So Yug' gonna introduce me to your friend?"

Yugi looked at Yami then said, "Oh sorry, Calla this is Atem, but he likes to be called Yami, Yami this is Calla. She's a childhood friend of mine."

She stuck out her hand, and he shook hers, "Nice to meet Yami" she said with a look on her face that made him question if she meant it.

"Nice too meet you too" he said nervously. He did not get good vibes from this girl.

"So, you two both new here?" she asked.

"Yup, and we were gonna go explore before next period" was Yugi's reply.

"Want me to help? I know my way around this school" she said.

"Yeah that would be great!" Yugi said. Yami wasn't too thrilled, seeing as this girl scared him, but he didn't want to protest. He liked spending time with Yugi.

"Alright, so let's go!" she said.

She was leading them around the main hallways, and showed them the main offices if the needed to go to them and other important things, like bathrooms and which places to avoid if you were in a hurry.

"Oh and this is the entrance to the South wing. Try to avoid it if you need to go up the stairs, take the back way over by the health office, you may need to jog to get to class, but its way better than trying to make your way through the mob on the stairs."

"Alright guys that's the end of my little tour" she said turning around. She saw Yami and Yugi out of breath and panting.

"Hwhy, did…. heh, why did you walk so fast?" Yami asked still trying to catch his breath.

"Oh sorry, bit of a bad habit really, I'm always in a hurry. Especially in the halls, I just can't walk slowly. In fact walking too slow is one of my pet peeves" She said.

"Well see you 'round, I gotta go meet some friends. I kinda ditched them" she said scratching the back of her head.

"Oh okay. See ya Calla!" Yugi said, giving her a hug.

"Bye Bye" she said and she was off.

Yugi stared at her retreating form. He hadn't seen Calla for about two years, and she seemed different. He had heard gossip from his parents about her disappearance, and he remembered that the last conversations he had with her were very strange to say the least.

He noticed that her posture was a lot different when she wasn't around him. Why though? What happened to her to make her act so differently? Even her eyes had changed; they were a lot more alert than when he had last seen her.

"Yugi, are you alright?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, fine." He said.

Yami could tell something was bothering Yugi, but he dropped it, "Alright then, let's go, the bell is going to ring soon and we never found our lockers."

"Okay" Yugi said. He grabbed Yami's wrist and started dragging the human around the halls.

A certain greened eyed girl was watching Yami and Yugi. When they rounded the corner she sighed in relief.

Good, she thought, now I at least keep one of my friends safe.

She turned around and walked straight into someone.

"Uph, ouch" she said. Still sitting on the ground.

"Oh hello there Alpha" the person said.

Calla looked up at the other and glared, "You…."

Calla: Yay! I'm in this one! J

Yami: Wow that chapter sucked. I mean really a cliffy?

Lilly: You're mean today. And yes, it was mostly filler so I had to put something to keep them wanting to come back for the next chapter.

Yami: I know it's like season zero all over again. And still that was just a way for you to end it because you had no more ideas left.

Lilly: Wow, I guess I will have to administer my torture. *evil smile*

Yami: What are you going to do?

Lilly: I am going to tie you to a chair and blast a repeating loop of Baby by Justin Beiber!

Yami: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Yugi: Please read and review! Lilly enjoys constructive criticism, but flames will be ignored and deleted so don't waste your time!


End file.
